


I Want You Forever To Be Mine

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Branding, M/M, Public Sex, demon!Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: The famous hunter Ren Amamiya binds the demon Goro Akechi into becoming his forever. Day 24 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	I Want You Forever To Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout for the curiouscat anon that gave me these brainworms

“Ren, fuck me harder, I need your human cock deep inside of me,” Goro whined as the bespectacled hunter relentlessly plunged his length into his greedy hole, lying on the alter table as he threw himself into each of Ren’s firm thrusts, legs hooked around the human’s waist, pushing him closer into his embrace. They had been meeting in private after Goro preyed on the man in his sleep, hungry for cock as he stalked the sleeping town of Inaba, slipping into one of the open windows and crawling into his bed. 

Normally he would have fucked Ren into death, stripping him of all his life essence with his tight ass as the human came, again and again, unknowing of what had transpired in his sleep. However, Ren had woken up just as Goro was about to plunge himself onto his cock, grabbing the demon by his, and before Goro could have made any sense of the situation his head spun in wild, confused bliss as Ren fucked him senseless. 

The same sort of fucking he was now doing inside the church of the God Yaldabaoth, swinging his hips wildly with abandon as he plunged into Goro, scraping the walls that tightened around him with blistering greed and desire, his hips slapping against the plump ass before him as he ploughed Goro’s insides, stirring them, all while Goro rested bonelessly against the altar before him. 

“You’re such a pathetic demon,” Ren snarled between forceful breaths, tightening his grip against the rope that was around Goro’s pretty pale neck as he leaned to nip at his earlobe, “Sent from the depths of Hell to cause chaos, only to fall in love with some mortals dick. What do you have to say for yourself, pest?”

His words were unusually venomous for the normally soft-spoken man, Goro groaning under Ren’s dominating weight as the words sent shivers down his spine, his arousal swelling even larger; the hard, possessive cock pounding in his ass, the pleasant burn of being near such holy items, the way that Ren talked down to him. His feelings coalesced into maddening bliss, Goro only responding to his mortal master with short, confused mewls as Ren ravaged his hole, now standing tall as he gouged his hole, and all Goro could do is take it. 

Goro yelped as Ren suddenly pulled out, weaned out from his lustful rush of dizzy emotions as he looked back, wrapping his ling, slender tail around Ren’s leg, yearningly tugging Ren back into him in desperate, hungry hope that his master would continue to use him like the toy he was. He felt familiar, strong arms wrap around his legs, yelping when Ren hooked them around his buckling knees, Goro being lifted up by the stronger human before being skewered back onto his cock. The surprising rush of emotion pushed Goro off the edge, cum erupting from his cock onto the golden, glittering effigies of the God that generously decorated the scene in front of them. And Goro breathed as the faint of sizzling could be heard as his otherworldly spunk sizzled off the statues, Ren still fucking his hole, his assault unrelenting, Goro crying as the sensations flooded his head without any escaped as tears streamed down freely on his pale face. 

“I have something for you, Goro,” Ren hummed as he continued to wild pace, Goro just able to hear Ren’s hoarse words spill from his lips into his ears through the fog of confusing lust that clouded his mind. He felt a hand reach towards just above his crotch, Ren whispering in ancient, demon tongue between thrusts, Goro acknowledging the subtle, yet growing feeling of warmth that settled above his throbbing cock. The demon looked down just in time to see the patch of skin shining brightly as light bled out from the cracks between Ren’s fingers. He felt warmth wash over him, his heart fluttered against his chest before it settled in satisfaction. He knew what Ren had done to him. He had made Goro his, proof of his loyalty in full display sitting just above his cock as Ren removed his hand to show the beautiful outlining of a heart-shaped brand on his skin. 

“You know what this is, don’t you?” Ren hummed, of course knowing that Goro knew, but Goro’s response was to throw himself further into Ren’s embrace, his head tilted back to kiss his new master, their lips tugging between hot breaths that fell freely out of their lips while Goro reached his arms back to hook them clumsily around Ren’s neck. 

“Yes I do, Ren, I am yours forever,” Goro responded with erratic glee, gazing into Ren’s eyes in absolute devotion while Ren continued to fuck him. A love crest, the pattern of the heart’s centre echoed three outlines from it, the outer illustration branching out to reach the outermost corners of his hips, and dipped down, two lines parallel stopping just above the base of his cock, “I’m a slave to your mortal cock, I’m hopelessly addicted to it, please, Ren, fuck me until I can’t live without your cock!” 

Ren responded by blowing his load into Goro’s needy hole, feeling him with his thick, potent seed, Goro howls echoed the walls of the sacred building they were in, allowing himself to be swallowed by the hopeless bliss as he fell deeper into the embrace of the human holding him up. He felt his cock tingle, gazing down to see the outline of the crest glowing softly against his skin, pink pulsating rapidly with the beat of his mischievous heart. 

“The holy aura of the church won’t allow me to take you easily,” Ren cooed eagerly as he spun Goro onto the alter table in front of them, pinning him down with force before shifting him so he could scramble on top of his new toy, his cock still buried deep within Goro’s hole, “I need to fuck you more, cum into you more for the symbol to take. And who knows? Maybe you’ll get pregnant in the process? Mortal kids in your womb as the crest changes your body accordingly?”

He flicked one of Goro’s nipples with his thumb, Goro squealing as he clenched tighter to his master’s cock, “I mean,” Ren laughed, muttering to himself while delighting himself with his fantasies, not expecting Goro to answer any of his rhetorical questions, “I did pick out this crest for you for that reason, of course,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
